Lost Canto of Dante's Inferno
by Gregmh48
Summary: This is an additional canto to the Inferno section of Dante's Divine Comedy written in the style of the work.


Lost Canto of Dante's Inferno Circle Two After passing by the judge of the dead standing watch over the second circle1, my companion and I walked into a new realm of that wretched place. Passing through, I felt the wind quicken its pace upon my cheeks2.  
  
We continued on until we reached a location in which we were deep in a canyon between two hills steeping down towards the ground as sharp as a thunderbolt coming from His realm above.  
  
At that time, my Guide made a quick flank to the left and commanded me to quickly follow him through a fissure in the canyon wall. Just as I entered the narrow opening I felt cold breath of air breeze past my head.  
  
Once the terror had passed us, I asked my companion of what type the creature was. He replied, "That was the great Leviathan, the creature of the sea who long ago detested Him3 and was banned to fly through this canyon."  
  
Passing through the passage, I started to become aware of sighs and moans of despair coming from our destination. A foreboding feeling came upon me as I wondered what terrifying sight the next land would bring.  
  
As I emerged from the tunnel, I found myself looking down upon a plain that stretched out in all directions as far as I could see. Along the ground, eerily glowing light could be seen wondering aimlessly.  
  
Each side of the plain seemed to become cloudy and obscure as I stared upon it more intently. As we progressed further into the realm, our own entryway4 too became hazy.  
  
Once all was blocked from our sight, I noticed we were now walking nearby the mysterious lights that I had seen earlier. The groans of despair, distorted as they were from the mist5, seemed to be coming from the lights.  
  
The haze continued to sink in upon us and hide the secrets of the plain. I could feel spouts of warm air drifting past my neck through the icy mist and the density of the air soon made it difficult to breathe freely.  
  
When the mist and moans became too much for me to bear, I turned to my Guide's side and begged him to tell me more about the hideous place into which we had found ourselves.  
  
"This is the realm of those who sinned against their kin,"6 said Virgil. "Those who accepted the temptation of Venus7 in relation to their own family can be found in this place."  
  
At that moment a deafening scream of agony crackled through the curtain13 and its hideous sound made me freeze in place for a few moments until the air settled back to normal.  
  
I asked my companion, "What torments must these souls receive to make up for their sins upon the earth that can make such agonizing sounds float through the very air we breathe?"  
  
Virgil replied, "Those who have sinned will eternally see phantoms of the ones that they loved far off through the dark haze.8 They must forever try to reach their love as they pass through terrain that constantly changes.9"  
  
"Once they finally reach their only recognition in these parts," continued Virgil, "the see that the familiar face they once saw from far away is not actually the person that they assumed it was."  
  
"The dear person of the sinners turns out to be a family of demons rejoicing happily together and ignoring the lamentable.14 As the demons rejoice," continued Virgil, "they move farther away from the punished."  
  
"When the punished soul stops crying over the lost of their beloved, they realize that the creatures next to them have vanished and they must again follow a hazy light to find their true love," stated Virgil.  
  
As my companion stopped speaking a deep sigh came from behind my shoulder and I quickly turned around to find myself looking at King Oedipus, the man who was fated from his birth to marry his mother.10  
  
A glance at Virgil told me that I could investigate this soul further and I approached him and asked, "Oh ill-fated soul, tell me about the crime of which banned you to this forsaken place."  
  
The former king replied, "Long ago before my birth I was fated to murder my father and wed the one to whom I was born to. I spent my entire live trying to prevent this cursed prophecy from coming true.  
  
I defeated the cunning demon residing near Thebes11 and was able to claim the throne of the land there where I lived in peace for several years before my inescapable destiny returned to me.  
  
When a curse spread through the city, I was instructed to kill the murderer of Laius. Upon investigation, I was lead to a shepherd who told me that I had come into the world as a child of Laius and my dear Jocasta.  
  
The prophecy had come true and now I am forever bound to this land by fate. Jocasta had been my mother who I had married and her husband had been Laius who I had killed."  
  
It was then that a haunting moan came from behind my back and I turned to see a faded green light behind the clouds of mist. The cursed immediately started running towards the light.  
  
As the unfortunate man ran towards his love I was able to distinguish his voice from the other screams around me. "Jocasta, it is I, Oedipus! Please wait for me where you are!"  
  
I turned to look at my Guide and he told me that we needed to move on if we wanted to reach my Final Destination in time and I quickly followed him as we continued through the mist.  
  
We continued through the haze and it seemed to me as though we started walking up a steep incline when we were actually just walking up a gradual hill.12 Along the way, I could not help but weep for the souls forced to live here.  
  
I started to realize that we were leaving this realm as the mist became less dense and I could once again breathe freely. Looking over my shoulder, I could once again see the tormented lights traveling through the haze.  
  
After some time, I saw Virgil stop and I halted next to him looking down. I saw the valley was had walked through below us and could barely distinguish the crevice was had entered to avoid death.  
  
We continued along the edge of the cliff until the ground once again leveled out and we were safely past the dwelling of the Leviathan, of which I assumed we had avoided by taking the longer route.  
  
Looking ahead, I could see rain falling endlessly being directed by strong gusts of wind. I sensed a feeling of warmth as I continued on towards the next area of my travels.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Translation Notes 1 Minos, who was introduced in the first part of the second circle.  
  
2 Dante is facing the center of the Inferno where Satan resides and all wind comes from. Even from as far away as Circle Two, the wind of evil can be felt.  
  
3 In the Old Testament, the Leviathan was a creature of the sea with bright eyes and breathed smoke. He detested God and was thus banished to Hell.  
  
4 The mountain from which Dante and Virgil left the passage.  
  
5 The mist is so thick and full of spirits that sound waves traveling through it are distorted.  
  
6 In other words, those involved in incestuous activity.  
  
7 Love; Venus is the Roman goddess of love.  
  
8 Images of those whom the sinners were involved with can be seen as distorted images in the distance through the mist. In life, the sinners were in love with those closest to them. In Hell, those whom the sinners love are far away from them.  
  
9 Sinners must endlessly pass over changing terrain. This is appropriate because in life they were in love with someone they were familiar with and are now doomed to always travel through places they have never been before.  
  
10 Oedipus was told by the Oracle of Delphi that he would murder his father and marry his mother.  
  
11 The Sphinx  
  
12 The force of gravity is stronger in Hell because Satan is the source of gravity and resides in the center of the earth. As Dante and Virgil travel through Hell, they get closer to Satan and experiences more gravity.  
  
13 The mist.  
  
14 The demons experience the closeness and sense of belonging that the sinner had in life. In Hell, the sinners are excluded from the exuberant meetings of the demons as well as being completely ignored. 


End file.
